The Love Triangle
by PrincessNeshh
Summary: Maka is in a bad situation. She was forced to get married to Kid in six months and she is not in love with him. Kami, her mother has force the marriage so Maka can live a happy life. Kami does not know that Maka is already in love and kept that secret for almost a year.
1. Chapter 1

The Love Triangle

Chapter 1

Maka didn't know what to do in this situation. She was getting married in six months with the person she not in love with. Kami, her mother force her to married Kidd so she can live a happy life. But her mother doesn't know that Maka is already in love and kept that secret for almost a year. Maka was lying in her bed crying and suffering because she can't be with Soul. There was a knock at the door.

"Maka, can I come in?" Kami said.

"No!" she yelled. "Don't want to talk to you."

Of course, Kami let herself in and walk towards Maka's bed.

"I thought you liked Kidd. He a wonderful husband for you." She said sweetly.

Maka sat up to look at her mother's face. She wanted to say something, but she was too angry to speak.

"Maka darling please talk to me." She whispered.

"Mother, Please I need to be alone" She replied.

She nodded and left her room. Maka jumped out of bed, grabbed a jacket and snuck out the window. The only places she can go is to Soul's house and tell him the bad news.

"What should I do? I'm in love with someone else and my mother doesn't know. She began to cry once she was safely to the ground.

Her legs were getting tired from running, so she decided to go to the park and call Soul to meet her there.

"I don't think I will make it all the way to Soul. He lives across town." She thought to herself.

She walked towards the park and saw a bench to sit on, took out her cell and started to text Soul to meet her here. Maka thought about how she first met him. How approached her to be his friend. That was a year ago and she would never forget.

(One Year Ago)

"Mom, where are you going?" She asked.

Maka's mother was walking down the stairs wearing a blue dress. She went in the kitchen and pick up a chocolate cake from the table and walk towards the door.

"I'm going to meet the new people in town; they opened a new business here. I will back shortly." She said

"Okay." She sighed. "I'm going to the park to read anyways."

"Don't stay out too late, Okay?" Her mother smiled warmly.

She slowly nodded. Then she was gone. Maka grabbed a jacket and walked out the door with a book in her hand. The park was just a couple of blocks so she didn't mind walking. As she approached the park, she saw a boy. A boy with white hair was sitting on the bench staring at the trees. Maka was about to turn away and find another place to sit, that is until he started to speak to her.

"You can sit next to me. I don't bite." He laughed.

"I'm sorry." She jumped. "I thought you wanted to be alone."

"Not really. I wanted to clear my thoughts. That's all." He smirked patting the seat next to him.

She walked in front of the bench and took a seat next to him.

"Thank you." She said.

"No problem." He said.

Maka couldn't help herself but to stare at the boy. He was handsome, tall, sharp teeth, white soft hair and beautiful ruby eyes.

'Why was such a handsome young man sitting here at the park alone?' She thought. She almost forgot she was still staring at him.

"Do you like what you see?" He grinned giving her a lazy look. She wanted to tell him yes, but she does not even know him. Not even his name.

"I'm sorry; I have never seen you around here before". Soul announced, he made eye contact and smiled.

"I'm not from around here. My family moves their business here to make more money and trying to expend." She explained to her so that she understood.

"Oh." The only words that came out of his mouth.

"Where do you live?" She asked.

"Across town, my family having a big party and inviting everyone in town to meet them I'm not a party person." He sighed. Maka thought about what he just said. My mother was meeting some people across town. Is this him? She thought.

"Do you come to the park and read every day?" He asked.

"Yes I do." She replied.

"Maybe you should tread o me one day." He said as he laughs.

"If you want me too, I can do it." She smiled at him gently. They both laugh at each other.

'Why do I have this feeling we are going to be more than friends?' She thought.

When their laughter dies down, they sat there and stared at each other. It was awkward silence. Maka wanted to say something, but she was afraid too. Then Soul finally speaks.

"Sorry for staring." He said. "I really thought this day would suck, but now I'm glad I came to the park." He smirked.

"I'm glad too." She said happily.

"Maybe we should meet here every day and just talk." He said

"Yeah we can do that. Meet here every day at 3:00 p.m." She replied.

"That's a deal." They shook hand on their plans.

"I should be going now. It's late." Maka sighed.

"Wait!" He yelled. "What's your name?"

"Oh sorry again. I'm Maka Albarn." She smiled holding out her hand for him to shake.

"I'm Soul Evans. It's nice to meet you." He smiled.

* * *

**Hey guys! How do you like the new story. Please review.**

**Maka: I don't like this story.**

**Princess: Why not?**

**Maka: Just a bad feeling.**

**Soul: I agree with Maka. Seems like this story is going to have twist and turns.**

**Kid: You just have to find out.**

**Soul and Maka: Kid?!**

**Kid and Princess: Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Maka took the long way home because she wanted to think. All she could think about was Soul. He was handsome; no he was more than that. He was beautiful from the inside and out. Something about him she could not put her finger on it.

Finally reached her home; she went to see if her mother was back.

'She's not back yet.' she thought looking around the empty house.

Maka ran upstairs into her room and lay on her bed. All she can think about was tomorrow meeting with Soul. The feeling almost gave herself butterflies in her stomach. Her sleepy eyes got the best of and fell asleep.

"Maka! Breakfast is ready". Kami called.

Maka jumped out of bed, took a quick shower. After the shower, she looks at herself in the mirror. Maka's body wasn't that great. Her shoulder length blonde hair, b-cup size breasts, long legs, and beautiful green eyes. In her mind, she looks alright. After she got dress, she joins her mother for breakfast. Kami cook bacon, eggs, pancakes, toasts, with hot tea on the side.

"Mom, breakfast looks good." She said drooling from the mouth.

"Thanks sweetie. Now eat up." Kami said.

Maka ate her breakfast and started to ask her mother about the party.

"Mom, how was the party?" She asked.

"It was alright. So many people were there. Almost like the whole town was invited." She replied.

"Oh. What kind of business they run?"

"The music business." She said. Mr. and Mrs. Evans have two sons. The oldest is Wes, he plays the violin and very good at it. The other son, well he wasn't at the party but his name is Soul and he plays the piano." She explained.

Maka thought about Soul as soon her mother said his name.

'Soul plays the piano?' She thought.

"Mom, I'm glad you had a great time." She said.

"I did. Oh! By the way, the Evans families are super rich. I can't believe that." She said.

Maka mouth was a shape like the letter O. She has no words to say but she wonder why the Evans wants to expand their business in a small town of South Carolina.

'Why here? Why this small town?' She thought.

Maka finished the conversation with her mother and went back to her room. She took a look at the clock and read. 1:00 p.m.

Maka couldn't wait until the clock strikes three so she could see Soul.

As Maka waited for the clock to strike 3:00 p.m. She started to doze off to sleep.

Maka woke up to a beeping sound and turn to face the clock.

"It's 2:55! I'm going to be late." She yelled.

She grabbed a jacket, ran down stairs and rush out the door.

'The park is only couple blocks ahead.' She thought.

When Maka finally reach the park, Soul was there waiting for her. Maka didn't know what to think but to just walk over there and join him.

"Sorry I'm late Soul." She said looking downward as she seated herself.

"I just got here myself." He said.

"No book today?" He asked.

"Hahaha not today." She laughed. "I wanted to have a nice conversation with you. I hope it's not a problem."

"Not at all." He sighed ran his fingers through his hair.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked.

Maka thought about it then she asked.

"Let's talk about you playing the piano." She said.

Soul eyes was completely in shock. He was so surprise that he broke eye contact with Maka.

"Soul, did I say something wrong?" She asked.

"A little. I mean, I never talk about me playing the piano. The music I play is completely different then my brother. People just don't understand me." He explains.

"You can play for me Soul; I will give you my honest opinion." She said.

"I don't know Maka. You might not like it."

"Just try me." She made eye contact with him.

"One day I will play for you but not right now. Okay?"

"Okay Soul. I will wait." She said.

"Now it's my turn to ask a question." He smiled. "Are you seeing anyone?"

Maka blushes as Soul asks her that question. Maka never had a boyfriend and she still is a virgin. She really wasn't looking for a boyfriend, just friends to hang out with.

"I never had a boyfriend" She blushes. "I'm not really looking for one."

Soul wanted to say something but kept it to himself.

"Maka, How old are u?" He asked.

"I'm 19. Turning 20 in two weeks." She said. "What about you?"

"I'm 21 and not dating anyone." He laughed.

"Hey! I didn't ask you that. That's not fair." She yelled.

Soul and Maka were laughing but his laugh started to fade. She can tell something was bothering him. He broke eye contact with her and looks downward staring at his feet.

"What's wrong? Do you have something on your mind?" She asked.

"Yes. Just one thing." He said.

"When I turn 22 in three months I will be forced to married a woman of whom I'm not in love with."

"What!" She yelled. "That's not fair. You have to choose to whom you love."

"I know." He whispered. "My family doesn't believe in finding love." He said. Finally raising his head to make eye contact to Maka.

"Maka, what am I supposed to do? I want to find my own love, not my family."

"I don't know Soul. I wish I could help." She said.

"It's okay. I'll figure something out."

"May I ask who the young woman name of whom you supposed to be married too?"

"Of course. Her name is Blair." He said.

* * *

**Princess: How do you like the story?**

**Maka: Smh. I have no words.**

**Soul: Maka, what's wrong?**

**Maka: I don't want to talk about it Soul.**

**Soul: So uncool.**

**Princess: Maka cheer up! Okay?**

**Maka: (sigh)**

**Soul & Princess: Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Just a quick update. New story coming soon called Best Friends. Tell me should I continue the story of The Love Triangle? Sorry for making this chapter short, will be longer next chapter**

Chapter 3

The sadness in Soul's eyes remind me of my mother when she found out my father cheated on her. I can tell he didn't want to married this Blair, but he doesn't have a choice.

"Do you have feelings for her?" I asked.

"No I don't." He said, looking downward towards the grass.

"I have the right to choose who I married not some family decisions. Blair just wants to married me for the money. I believe." He explained to me.

I sat and listen to Soul story without interrupted him. I even hugged Soul when he became sad at times. In my mind, Soul has been through so much, he doesn't have time for himself. I feel bad him and wanted to be there if he need any help.

"Am I talking too much?" He asked, making eye contact to me.

I blushed. "Oh no! It's good for you to talk about your feelings. That's what I'm here for."

Soul smiled at me once again.

"I'm glad I met you Maka. You make me feel like I can tell you everything." He said.

"I'm glad I met you too." I smiled back.

There was an awkward silence between us. I could tell that Soul was thinking about something, but I couldn't distinguish what his thought was.

"Soul are you….feeling alright?" I questioned with concern.

"Yes I'm okay. Sorry about that." He said. "I have a lot on my mind."

"That's okay."

"It's getting a bit late." He mentioned, rubbing the back of his head.

"It's that time already!" I yelled looking at her watch.

Soul laughed. "Yeah it is. Same time tomorrow?"

"Of course."I nodded. "Oh wait! It's your turn to ask me a question."

"It can wait tomorrow Maka."

"Soul it's not fair to you so ask away." I smiled.

"Okay Maka, Here is my question." He said, having direct eye contact to me.

"Will you give me chance?" He asked.

Maka had a confuse look and raised her brow.

"I don't understand the question Soul. What do you mean?" I said.

Soul sighed. "What I mean is, Will you give me the chance of dating you?"

Maka was in shocked.

'What kind of question is that?' I wondered. Maybe I mean, I know what to say but I hope he doesn't take it the wrong way.

"You don't have to answer that if you don't want too." He sighed.

"No. That's okay. It wouldn't be fair if I didn't answer it." I said.

I stood up from the bench and answer Soul question.

"I would love to date you Soul. You are the most amazing and handsome person I ever met. You are a different compare to the other guys out there. I know you won't believe me but this is how I feel." I told him.

I walked closer to Soul and whispered in his ear and said.

"Don't forget what I said."

Saying that I walked away leaving Soul with loss for words.

* * *

**Maka: I like the ending.**

**Princess: Yeah. Me too.**

**Soul: It's alright.**

**Maka: Soul, What's the matter?**

**Soul: Nothing. I mean, it's nothing. (blushing)**

**Princess: Are you blushing Soul?**

**Soul: Blushing is uncool.**

**Maka and Princess: Hahaha**

**Soul: So uncool. Please review!**


End file.
